I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a walk-in or a man-size protective house or shelter, which gives protection against undesired heat, radiation, gas and water action and is resistant to other mechanical stresses, being particularly intended for data carriers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There has long been a need to store important documents, data carriers, chemicals or the like in such a way that they will not be destroyed during undesired action from the outside, e.g. the increased heat action during a fire or radiation action. The articles to be stored are normally placed in self-contained, sealed strong rooms or safes, where they are safe from access from the outside, but generally no precautions are taken for the case of fires.